Those Colorful Lifes of UKEsp
by Rheyna Rosevelt
Summary: Kisah cinta yang indah, mereka itu. Seorang British Gentleman pengidap tsundere akut dan happy-go-lucky Spaniard dengan senyum secerah mentari Mediteran, membentuk sepasang kekasih yang awesome, humoris, romantis, nan... anarkis? semiDrabble!AU. UKEsp.


**Those Colorful Life of UKEsp © Rheyna Rosevelt**

**Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warning: **

**Yaoi | Implicit scene of sex | UKEsp | semiDrabbles!AU | OOC | Cursing | Character death (?) |**

I make no commercial profit within this fanfiction.

.

.

* * *

**Deskripsikan seme atau uke masing-masing!**

Antonio menggigit bolpoinnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya menulis di atas sebuah kertas.

Seme: **Arthur Kirkland** / United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland.

_Tsundere. British gentleman. Mempercayai sihir. Beralis tebal. Koki super payah. _

Antonio tertawa sendiri setelah membaca ulang apa yang telah ia tulis. Arthur di sampingnya hanya meliriknya tajam, dalam hati merutuki uke-nya yang sedang menertawakan entah-apa-pendapatnya mengenai dirinya.

Memikirkan apa yang ditulis Antonio tentangnya sudah membuat darah mengalir timpang lebih banyak di bagian wajahnya.

Dengan sangar, Arthur meraih bolpoin dan menulis dengan kasar di atas kertasnya.

Uke (yang sangat tak tahu diri): **Antonio coret****Fuckingcoret**** Fernandez Carriedo**/ Reino de Espana/ Negara pengecut yang kalah pada perang Anglo-Spanish War beberapa abad lalu.

_Bodoh. Kepala angin. Selalu tersenyum bagai idiot. Lebih mencintai tomat daripada semenya. Koki yang tak bisa dibilang bagus, karena setiap masakannya pasti mengikutsertakan tomat. Bodoh. Hobi menonton acara TV yang menampilkan tomat, banteng, flamenco, gitar, atau matador. Tak peka pada atmosfer ataupun suasana di sekitarnya. Bodoh. Suka hangout bersama duo idiot. Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh. Bod_

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kata terakhirnya, ia berjengit kaget ketika merasa dua buah tangan berwarna kecokelatan menggantung, melingkari lehernya. Arthur mendesah ketika mendengar gumaman Antonio di telinganya.

"Jadi begitu pikirmu mengenaiku, _chica~_?"

"Harusnya aku tahu. Tak perlu kaget kalau itu kau." Arthur menggerundel pada dirinya sendiri. "Dan jangan panggil aku _chica_. Aku ini laki-laki."

Suara tawa merdu sang pemuda Hispanik di Arthur sedikit bergidik.

"Tsundere. Seperti biasa~"

Wajah Arthur memerah.

"Bloody git! A-a-a-aku bukan tsundere!"

"Tsundere Inglaterra~"

"GO TO HELL, ANTONIO!"

.

.

**Ceritakan kisah terjadinya pertemuan pertama kalian!**

Antonio tengah berjalan santai di tepi pelabuhan dekat Barcelona, seraya membawa sekeranjang penuh tomat. Salah satu kebun raksasa yang turut membantu sektor pertaniannya meningkat baru saja panen tomat besar-besaran, dan ia turut diundang untuk merayakan. Berjalan seraya menggigit sebutir tomat merah yang bulat sempurna, ia bersenandung lembut seraya memperhatikan ke arah samudera.

Ah, biar sudah disuguhi buah tomat, jus tomat, manisan tomat, dan bahkan mengikuti festival tomat segala, ia masih juga tak pernah puas akan tomat. Hidupnya seolah telah terisi oleh tomat, tomat, dan tomat. All hail tomato~

Namun beberapa detik kemudian perhatiannya teralihkan, bukan lagi pada tomat.

Justru pada sesosok pemuda yang tengah berjongkok di tepi balok pembatas. Pemuda yang mengenakan jubah hitam dan tampak terpuruk serta menunduk di pelabuhan.

Dengan senyum lebar, Antonio menghampirinya. Seraya menepuk bahu si pemuda, Antonio meraih sebuah tomat dan menyodorkannya.

"iHola, chica~ kau mau tomat?"

_._

_Ingatan Antonio: _

Pemuda itu menoleh padanya. Ah, sungguh pemuda yang sangat lucu. Wajah sepucat itu, pastilah ia bukan orang Spanyol. Namun ia merona, lalu dengan gugup mengangguk dan meraih tomat tersebut dari tangannya dan memakannya dalam keheningan.

Antonio tersenyum padanya dan bertanya dengan ramah. "Siapa namamu, chica~?"

"A-a-Arthur," pemuda itu dengan terbata menjawab, "Arthur Kirkland. Aku personifikasi Great Britain."

.

_Ingatan Arthur__**:**_

Krik.

Oke, salam perkenalan yang aneh. Namun karena Antonio yang berbicara, maka mari kita singkirkan kata aneh tersebut.

Si pemuda mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Antonio.

Dan si pemuda pecinta tomat tertegun karenanya. Wajah pucat. Mata sehijau padang rumput. Rambut pirang pasir. Alis yang tebaaaal sekali…

Dan bibir merah sensual yang, sayang sekali, cemberut.

Reaksi pemuda itu selanjutnya mengejutkan Antonio. Ia menampik tomat itu dengan kasar, membuat benda bulat nan merah itu terjatuh ke dalam lautan dengan suara ceburan kecil.

Mata hijau Antonio membelalak kaget, apalagi ketika pemuda itu menamparnya dengan kata-kata kasar tak terduga.

"Jangan sok kenal denganku, _bloody wanker_. Aku ini personifikasi The United Kingdom of F*cking Great Britain and Northern Ireland! Oh, dan kalau kau pegang-pegang bokongku lagi, kupastikan tanah ini hancur lebur keesokan harinya. Aku tak main-main. _Never underestimate the British Empire_!"

.

Mana yang benar, sih?

.

.

**Ceritakan satu momen saat si Seme bertingkah manja (atau sejenisnya)!**

"Ehm. M-malam ini, kenapa kita tidak makan malam bersama saja di Largo? B-BUKAN BERARTI AKU INGIN MELEWATKAN MALAM INI DENGANMU, Y-YOU GIT! A-AKU HANYA PUNYA BANYAK WAKTU LUANG DAN KEBOSANAN SAJA! CU-CUMA ITU! JANGAN BERPIKIRAN YANG ANEH-ANEH! AARGH! KUTUNGGU DI RUANG TAMU PUKUL TUJUH!"

Antonio masih menganga keheranan begitu Arthur berlari meninggalkannya seraya mengumpat kasar.

.

.

**Bagaimana tingkah polah mereka di supermarket?**

"Antonio bastard! Kau kebanyakan beli tomat, bego!"

"Tapi, Arturo, segini ini masih kurang banyaaak…"

"Kurang banyak kepalamu! Ada sepuluh kilo juga kau beli, dasar tomatovora!"

"Tomat itu sehat, Inglaterra~ Kalau kau banyak makan tomat, kau bisa punya badan atletis sepertiku, kulit kecokelatan yang sempurna, senyum penuh passion yang selalu merekah, dan tatapan mata jernih yang mengundang syahwat-"

"AKU TAK PERLU SEMUA ITU, WANKER! MENJIJIKKAN! Dan kembalikan tomat-tomat itu!"

"Tapi!"

"Ehm. Bapak-bapak? Bisa anda tenang sebentar? Pengunjung lain merasa terganggu, anda tahu."

.

.

**Bagaimana kehidupan mereka sehari-hari?**

Keringat membanjiri kulit kecokelatannya yang sempurna. Matahari musim panas memang begitu menyengat. Tetapi bahkan bagi seorang Antonio, teriknya sinar mentari tak mampu ia halau hanya dengan berteduh di balik bentangan celana, mantel, kemeja, kaus, dalaman…

Setelah mencuci artikel-artikel pakaian yang telah tertumpuk selama tiga hari tersebut selama beberapa jam, akhirnya ia bisa menjemurnya juga. Sungguh, rasa tangannya kini pegal sekali. Tak kuasa ia bila disuruh melakukan pekerjaan rumahan lagi. Bahkan barang memegang pensil saja mungkin takkan kuat…

"Antonio."

Ah, suara Inglaterra tersayangnya memang merdu. Antonio berbalik dengan senyuman ramah terpampang, namun seketika matanya sedikit melebar melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Arthur berjalan ke arahnya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Kemeja putih yang ia pakai telah terbuka dua kancing teratasnya. Setiap dua langkah, satu kancing lagi terbuka oleh tangan pucat yang begitu sensasional dan sensual…

Darah mulai naik ke atas, menuju wajah Antonio.

Satu hentakan, dan kancing itu terlepas seluruhnya, menampilkan dada bidang sang pemuda Inggris yang, biarpun tak seatletis bayangannya, tetapi tetap segar dipandang.

Pembuluh darah mulai berargumen dengan otak.

Arthur mengendorkan kemejanya untuk melepasnya dari tubuh aduhainya. Satu lengan telah bebas, menampilkan kulit pucat halus yang begitu…

Tunggutunggutunggutunggu! A-apa Arthur mau melakukan 'itu' di sini? Hei, yang benar saja! Masa di sini? Di tempat terbuka yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menjemur cucian macam ini? Tempat di mana tetangga Hungaria mereka bisa melihat seluruh kejadian dengan bebasnya hanya dengan sensor berupa daleman dan kemeja? Oh, ia tak tahu kalau seme-nya itu punya sisi _kinky _eksibisionis, tetapi juga… Ah! Paling tidak hal 'itu' bisa melemaskan tubuhnya setelah lelah bekerja.

Kemeja itu dengan sukses tak lagi menutupi dada sang Briton.

Crot. Darah muncrat dari hidung sang Hispanik.

Arthur menyodorkan kemejanya pada sang uke seraya memiringkan kepala. "Tak usah berlebihan seperti itu, 'Tonio. Oh, tolong cuci bajuku juga, ya."

.

Bastard.

.

Kesimpulan: Bila mereka tinggal bersama, orang yang akan melakukan pekerjaan rumahan pastilah bukan Arthur.

.

.

**Bagaimana pendapat para tetangga wanita mengenai hubungan mereka?**

Bella Annelea tertawa kecil. "Oh, Arthur dan Antonio? Mereka manis sekali! Kayak cokelat saja~"

Lilli Zwingli tersenyum simpul. "Pasangan yang lucu. Si uke _care_ dengan semenya, begitu pula sebaliknya."

Noi Chu Han dan Wang Meilin terkikik. "Mereka manis sekali, apalagi kalau saat berantem di super market… aww, sudah seperti pasutri saja!"

"Mereka benar-benar _awesome_. Maksudku, tentu saja mereka punya perasaan saling membenci satu sama lain, tetapi mereka juga sama-sama _hot_, jadi mereka pantas bersama~ " Demikian Mei menambahkan.

Mona Bonnefoy membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Pasangan unik dengan _half-love-half-hate relationship_. Jarang memang ditemukan di dunia per-fujodanshi-an, tetapi tetap manis untuk dilihat."

Giselle Chelles menimpali. "Heei, tapi hubungan mereka bisa jadi _full-love_ _relationship, _kok! Mona jahat, ih!"

Yekaterina Katyusha meletakkan jari telunjuk pada bibirnya. "Hmm, bagaimana kalau mereka melakukan 'itu', ya?"

Adiknya, Natalya Arlovskaya, menjawab dengan cuek. "Pasti penuh adegan berdarah, kak."

"Na-Natalya!" Yekaterina memekik kecil, entah mengapa.

Namun, terlepas dari mereka semua, Elizabeta Herdéváry menyeringai. "Ah, tak ada yang seberuntung aku bisa menonton momen bersama mereka."

"Elizaaa! Aku minta rekamannyaaa!"

.

.

**Ceritakan satu momen saat kalian bertengkar!**

Tangan itu mencengkeram erat bahunya. Antonio sedikit tersentak ketika dengan kasar Arthur menabrakkannya pada dinding terdekat, membuatnya terperangkap antara tubuh sang British dan tembok bercat jingga.

"Dari mana saja kau?! Aku mencarimu mati-matian dari beberapa jam yang lalu! Kau pasti pergi untuk menemui si jenggot sialan dan si albino mata iritasi itu, kan? Sebosan apapun dirimu di rumah, JANGAN PERNAH menemuinya lagi!"

Antonio menepis tangan yang kini mengeratkan pegangannya pada kerah kemejanya. Mata hijaunya berbinar marah.

"Salahmu hanya mementingkan pekerjaan! Aku benar-benar kesepian di sini, tahu! Karena kau tak ada di rumah untuk menemaniku, maka aku pergi untuk bersenang-senang dengan sahabatku! Apa yang salah dengan itu?!"

Cengkeraman itu mengendur perlahan.

.

.

**Ceritakan kisah terjadinya ciuman pertama kalian!**

Antonio teringat kejadian ini. Ciuman pertama mereka, terjadi tepat beberapa bulan sebelum dirinya dan Arthur lulus dari Hetalia Academy.

Belum sempat berjalan lebih dari lima langkah setelah ia berganti pakaian olahraga, satu tangan menarik lengannya dari belakang, membuat Antonio nyaris terjungkal. Ia memalingkan kepalanya ke samping untuk menghadapi orang yang menarik lengannya.

"Hei! Ada ap-"

Begitu tiba-tiba hingga ia tak sempat bereaksi, pemuda Inggris itu menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir sang pemuda Spanyol dengan mata terpejam.

Antonio membeku.

Sedetik…

Tiga detik…

Lima detik…

Sepuluh detik…

Lima belas detik…

"AAAAAAH!"

"A-Arthur! Kau mau kemana?" Antonio berusaha memanggil si penyerang, namun tak dijawab oleh karena jauhnya jarak jangkauan dengar.

.

Antonio : Yang kena cium.

Arthur: Si penyerang. Yang langsung kabur.

.

.

**Gambarkan bila salah seorang dari mereka meninggal!**

_Setting: Antonio meninggal._

_Catatan author: Bila Antonio yang mati, maka latar tempatnya pasti berada di dapur._

.

Pemuda itu tergolek lemas di tangannya. Mata hijau terang indah yang kini nyaris terhalang oleh kelopaknya, yang akan menutup untuk selamanya. Desah napasnya setengah terdengar. Nadinya mulai berdenyut lemah…

Dan satu benda terlarang pemusnah umat manusia di tangannya. Scone.

"ANTONIO! Apa kau baik-baik saja? Antonio, JANGAN MATI DULU! Kau belum mencoba resep scone-ku yang baru! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRIAN! Siapa yang akan menjadi _gourmet_ scone-ku nanti? Siapa yang akan mencucikan box*r-ku nanti kalau kau mati?!"

Dengan satu teriakan nista itu, Antonio menghembuskan napasnya yang terakhir.

"ANTONIOOO!"

.

_Pembunuh: England._

_Korban: Antonio._

_Senjata: Scone._

.

.

[Tbc, mungkin?!]

**A/N**: Ancur! xD

Drabbles nista macem apa ini? xD Humor krispi, romance krenyes, apalagi? TAT

Ini Tbc, atau Complete? O.O Sementara saya bikin In-Progress dulu seraya menampung pendapat anda. :D Kalau mintanya saya bikin chapter lain, tentu saja saya bikinin. Atau mungkin mau pairing lain? Why not? Het/Shonen-ai saya terima, kok. xD

Tulisan singkat:

**Omake:**

"… Kalau kau banyak makan tomat, kau bisa punya badan atletis sepertiku, kulit kecokelatan yang sempurna, senyum penuh passion yang selalu merekah, dan tatapan mata jernih yang mengundang syahwat-"

"AKU TAK PERLU SEMUA ITU, WANKER! DASAR CUCOK! IUH!"

.

Oke, ini absurd…

.

Mungkin ada yang bersedia mereview? :D


End file.
